For forming a real image using light emitted from the surface of an object, such have been proposed as an image forming element constituted by disposing a plurality of double-sided reflection bands in a width of several n and several tens μ parallel to one other at a micropitch such that adjacent reflection surfaces face each other, wherein a convergence region of reflection light reflected by the reflection surface is reduced (e.g., see Japanese published unexamined application S58-21702), and a compound lens constituted by disposing (e.g., radially and concentrically) a plurality of light transmission channels (rod lenses), each having equal incident and reflection angles, parallel to an optical axis so that light falling incident on, passing through, and being emitted from the respective light transmission channels is converged (e.g., see Japanese published unexamined application S61-25104). Also, an optical imaging apparatus has been proposed (e.g., see Japanese published unexamined application H09-5503), comprising a panel provided with a number of reflection elements having reflection surfaces orthogonal to the panel surface, wherein light from an object is reflected once at the respective reflection surfaces and the reflected light obtained is converged to form a real image.
Moreover, as an optical element for causing a light ray to bend as light being transmitted an element surface composing one planar surface, it has been disclosed to compose an imaging element by disposing a plurality of unit optical elements for reflecting light by at least one mirror surface arranged at an angle perpendicular, or nearly perpendicular, to the element surface, wherein light emitted from an object disposed on one side of the element surface is reflected by the mirror surface as the light being transmitted through the element surface to form a real image in a space that contains no physical entity on the other side of the element surface, and also disclosed is a display device employing such an imaging element. (e.g., see WO2007/116639).
Furthermore, WO 2009/131128 discloses an optical imaging device which enables a stereoimage on one side to be displayed on the other side, using first and second light control panels formed by aligning a number of band-shaped flat light reflectors at a constant pitch in an interior of a transparent flat plate, wherein the first and the second light-controlling panels are disposed facing each other such that the flat light reflectors thereof are orthogonal to one another.